


暴雨将至

by Smile_AO3



Category: Youth with you2 - Fandom, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Youth with you2, ksxy, 杉雨 - Freeform, 空杉昕雨, 青春有你2 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_AO3/pseuds/Smile_AO3
Summary: In 2153, there was a great uprising in human history, in which countless people lost their lives. A brave man stood up and suppressed the uprising, bringing the region back to peace.But it wasn't that simple. The man set up a council of regional nations to commemorate the hard-won peace and set up hunger games from then, where every year, each of the country's 29 regions must draw lots to select a pair of young man or woman to participate in the hunger game and the only person who survives will win.2153年，人类历史上一场大暴动，无数人失去生命，一位有志之士站了出来，镇压暴动，让区域国回到和平局面。然而事情没那么简单，他成立了区域国理事会，为了纪念来之不易的和平，设立了饥饿游戏的制度。每年，全国29个区域的每个区域都必须通过抽签来选出一对年轻人来参与饥饿游戏，唯一活下来的人会取得最终的胜利。
Relationships: Su Shanshan/Liu Yuxin, 苏杉杉/刘雨昕
Kudos: 9





	1. 暴雨将至1

**Author's Note:**

> 饥饿游戏AU，流血场面预警，典城：区域国都城；蝉蜕：关押重要政治犯的监狱

2193年5月7日，雷暴。13区在深不见光的地底，依靠地热供能，雷鸣声传进来时已经很微弱了，唯有模拟自然气象系统发出的声音还能让人感知到时间是以“天”为计算单位的。  
刘雨昕从噩梦中醒来，起床洗漱，房间的全息投影消息提示上亮起一个光点，告诉她今天有一场和秋理事的会议，她甚至没看，穿戴好出了门，往会议室相反的方向一直走，来到幻像形成的房间外。  
她走到全息投影房间里，对着无人的房间命令道：“风眠，进入人像全息投影模式。”  
“核查使用人身份…”蓝色的光把刘雨昕整个笼罩住，“…身份核验完毕，欢迎，朝鸫鸟，刘雨昕。”  
刘雨昕听了，眉头拧到了一起，这个称谓实在令人厌恶，但她不得不接受。  
“调取苏杉杉的资料。”她说。  
“…调取资料完毕，人像全息投影模式启动，苏杉杉。”冷冰冰的电子音说完，白得发亮的房间中间，刘雨昕的面前赫然出现一个女孩的背影。  
她的影子有些虚，随着灯光投影愈加清晰起来，转过身，正是苏杉杉，牛仔蓝的头发，乌黑的眼眸。她冲刘雨昕笑了笑，问道：“刘老师，今天来找我有什么事吗？”刘雨昕目不转睛地看着她，就好像下一秒这个影子就要被风吹散一样，苏杉杉等了许久，看她不说话，温言提醒道：“刘老师，雨昕？”  
刘雨昕回过神来，勉强笑了一下：“啊，这不是正巧路过，想要来看看你……”  
苏杉杉靠了过来，关切地看向她：“不，你的房间离这一点都不近，而且今天跟秋理事的会议不是朝我这个方向的…”苏杉杉伸出了手，想要拍拍面前的人，以示安慰，但光线聚起的手穿过了刘雨昕的身体，苏杉杉有些怔忡地看了一眼自己虚化的手，掩饰性地笑了一下，“怎么了？发生了什么事让你不开心吗？”  
“没…没事…”刘雨昕说：“…我就是…”她没能说下去，将将出口的话断在嘴边，她跌坐下来，仰躺在地上，望着空无一物的天花板，泪水顺着眼角流下去，落进鬓角里。  
那个投影的苏杉杉只是无措地站在一旁，用一种悲伤的目光望着她。

不知过了多久，等刘雨昕意识回笼的时候，全息投影早就已经关闭了，房间里黑了下来。由于资源不足，设备待机时长有严格的限制，她哭得眼皮都粘在了一起，堪堪睁眼。有人敲门，清脆的金属撞击声震耳欲聋。  
“刘雨昕，你在里面还好吗？”问询的声音，质询的口吻，仿佛是从很遥远的地方传进来的，随之而来的还有一束手电筒的光。  
“…我累得睡着了，”她开口说话，才发现自己的声音沙哑得不成样子，“很快，给我几分钟…”  
“你不能待在这那么久，系统自动关闭会同时关闭通风口…我进来帮你…”依旧是浓重的命令式口吻。  
黑暗中刘雨昕感觉有人在拉扯她，扣着她的双肩把她从地上拉起来，这让她想起她在竞技场碰到的那些对手，他们也是这样潜伏在黑暗里，突然出现，举起手里的剑，利剑的血槽里粘着鲜血。她从小就被教导的得体，在这一刻被恐惧和愤怒吞噬殆尽，她扒开那双手，好像这样就能阻止自己被弄出去一样，“别碰我！滚开！滚啊！”  
来人不得不给她扎上一支镇定剂才让她逐渐安静下来。

典城*，重兵把守的蝉蜕**。  
苏杉杉醒来的时候就被捆在病床上，鼻子里插着鼻饲管在均匀地送营养液，她有些眩晕，天花板是五彩缤纷的砖块，除此之外，目光所及的一切都是惨然的白。  
嗯，很符合典城华丽的风范，她想。  
房间里几个医生见她醒了，全都聚拢过来，“犯人醒了，”一个医生说，“通知一下夏理事。”  
很快，一个身穿黑色大衣的人走进来，朝医生们说些什么。苏杉杉头晕得厉害，根本无法集中神志去听他们在说什么，等她完全清醒过来的时候，她坐在一个除了天花板是五彩斑斓以外，墙壁和地面都是黑色的房间里，面前的桌子就像停放在殡仪馆的棺椁。她坐在桌子的这一头，那个黑衣服的人坐在桌子的另一头，那个人低着头，看不清脸，但她心里清楚地意识到这个人是审讯官。  
“我是负责你的审讯官，苏杉杉女士，别怕，论手段我应该是这些审讯官里手段最温柔的一个，希望你不要介意，这是我的工作。我只是负责问几个问题，你只要如实回答，不会受到伤害的。”这话很绅士。  
苏杉杉笑了一下以示理解，她是不信这种鬼话的，要不是她活着还能成为13区的牵制，成为朝鸫鸟的牵制，现在坐在这的应该是一个死了的苏杉杉，用树枝架起来，摆个姿势给全区域国的臣民看看不屈服的下场，就像是从前将军攻破城池要把守城将领的尸体挂在城墙之上威慑众人那样。她心里是平静的，从她同意加入这个棋局开始，她就准备好了赴死。她眼里带了点好奇，微微倾身向前看，审讯官身后是一面完整的墙，没有丝毫的缝隙。  
他是从哪里进来的呢？穿墙而过？不可能吧。苏杉杉想。眼前的黑色虚得厉害，但她的头脑是清醒的，她心里有了一个模糊的猜测，可她现在还不确定。  
“请你问吧，审讯官先生，我尽我所能回答你。”她说。  
“我们从你家里搜到一些反动的诗，是不是你写的？还是你的同盟写的？”  
“审讯官先生，”她说，“这是我为我的爱人写的。”


	2. 暴雨将至2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：拉娘请勿上升真人

“朝鸫鸟的精神状态非常不好，除此之外，就是不好好吃饭引起的营养不良，加上早期训练带来的膝盖积水，半月板磨损……”沈怜光合上了报告，“我建议会议延期，她今天的精神状态不适合见秋理事。”  
“谢谢你，沈医生，请务必照顾好朝鸫鸟，我们的时间不多了。”宋木秋微微向沈怜光颔首，会议室里其余的人也向他颔首示意。  
“会的。”沈怜光说，他颔首回礼，转身走出了房间，一边走一边问身边的李兮，“李兮，你也是29区的，你之前对刘雨昕有耳闻吗？她以前就是这个样子的吗？”  
李兮摇了摇头，苦笑着说：“当然不是，有谁是最开始就会对外界做出那么强烈的应激反应？”

2153年，是九号区域国的暴乱被平息的一年，在人们松了一口气，觉得终于可以开始平静地生活下去，至少不必因为暴乱而东躲西藏的时候，他们发现事情远比想象的要复杂得多。负责压制暴乱的夏家先是收回了各区域的地方军权，把地方的粮食收缴到都城，建立布匹食物等必需品统一由都城按人头分配的制度。根据各区域资源优势，都城下发了资源生产规定，比如某区域盛产煤矿，这个区域里的所有人都必须作为矿工下地干活而不能从事其他行业。最后，都城颁布了一项“特赦令”，为了纪念和平的日子来之不易，每年都城都会利用现有资源举办名叫饥饿游戏的盛会，每个区由抽签选出23岁以下7岁以上的年轻人作为选手，被放进一个大型仿生场地，通过相互厮杀，最终留下的那位幸存者，也是冠军，将在余生中享尽荣华富贵，并给家人带来无上荣耀。  
起初，大家都以为只是作秀而已，就像是拍一场电影，荧幕里死去的人不会真的死去，而是浑身沾满人造血浆完完整整地回来。这种幻想在第一届饥饿游戏结束之后破灭了，15区的冠军衣食无忧，却在惊恐交加中，在一个暴雨夜，把自己悬挂在房梁上。人们发现他时，他的身体已经僵硬了。而其他区，所谓的英雄魂归故里，入殓，焚烧，埋入地底，永远看不见明天的太阳。  
各区不得不建立训练基地，除了基础生活所需之外，贡献出能贡献出的所有资源供23岁以下的年轻人训练，所有的孩子，除了典城的孩子，从小就必须学会射箭、钻木取火，近身格斗。学生被评定等级，层层筛选。  
刘雨昕就是这其中的一个，29区的s级学生，22岁。被东方咏欣叫到名字的时候，她从人群中走出来，脑子里一片空白，身边的人看向她的眼神里除了敬佩，还包括了一种意味：  
她就像一只待宰的猪。  
第一个被抽中的人有权自主选择自己的同伴，或是抽签选择自己的同伴，在视加入盛会为荣耀的区，选手会毫不犹豫地喊出自己生死搭档的名字，但在这里，这些平时抬头不见低头见的人们向她投去了祈求的目光。  
刘雨昕犹豫地把手伸进“鱼缸”，抽出一张纸来，念出上面的名字——一个瘦瘦小小，堪堪过一米二的小女孩怯生生地从人群中走出来，黑衣守卫嫌动作太慢，下台去拉这个一边走一边哭泣的小女孩。由于长期忍饥挨饿，即使因为可能成为贡品而受到人民的馈赠，孩子们还是过于瘦弱了，这个女孩看起来不过九岁。  
“不不，别…让她自己上来…我求求你们…”刘雨昕想要拦住从身边过去的黑衣守卫，却被东方咏欣一把拉住。  
“不要带走她，我自愿参赛！我自愿成为贡品！”人群中有个声音喊道。人们顺着声音望去，在广场的最边缘举着一只手，是个长发的女孩子，她急切地拨开人群往前走，大家很快自觉让出一条路来。  
“姐姐！”那个小女孩大哭着奔向走上来的人，扑进她怀里。  
“别哭，筱筱，快去妈妈那…快去…”守卫抓住了来人的胳膊，粗暴地把她拖上台。


	3. 暴雨将至3

爱人？

苏杉杉说出这个词的时候自己都为之一振，逢场作戏是连自己也骗过了吗？

在自愿站出来代替妹妹参赛之前，苏杉杉和刘雨昕没有任何交集，29区的训练场地里，两人是不同的等级。等级是根据综合水平评定的，更多地倾向身体素质，比如体力和耐力，这些方面都是刘雨昕的长处，因此她是s级。29区历史上s级的人屈指可数，还活着的唯有刘雨昕和李鸢。苏杉杉，她足够聪明和有逻辑性，善于察言观色，但这些技能在竞技场上，只能确保团队行动时不被杀死，因此她的等级只有e。

在苏杉杉的心里，s级的学生都是顶级，他们高高在上，并不惧怕被选中。真正一起生活时她才知道，事实并非如此，正因为是顶级，s级学生通常是最先被视为眼中钉肉中刺的，为了活下来，他们不敢张扬，不敢暴露自己的能力，甚至说话都带着拘谨，小心翼翼。由于被视作最大的威胁，他们只能单打独斗。

“刘雨昕，”苏杉杉指着贡品训练室里的全息投影训练装置说，“你得去扔个标枪给他们看看，让他们知道你不好惹。”

“不，”刘雨昕有些抗拒，“老师也教过你的，不能暴露自己的水平，否则……”

“否则什么？”苏杉杉说，“我以前也信老师的鬼话，我现在一点都不信，”她的目光往不远处那些看热闹不嫌事大的人飘了一下，“他们看你的眼神就像看一条砧板上的鱼！”

刘雨昕没有接受苏杉杉的建议，后者笑了一下，从装备架上取下一支长戟朝她挥去。

“你疯了？”

苏杉杉没收手。两人很快打起来，刘雨昕的动作敏捷，躲闪之间本能寻找空门，不多时，手里的剑刺出去，触到苏杉杉喉咙时堪堪停住。戟是那么多兵器里，苏杉杉最擅长的东西，她用得不差，但相比刘雨昕，就略显逊色了。那些看热闹的选手都不是什么善茬，原本想着捡个软柿子捏，最后却发现是个硬骨头，也就悻悻地散了。

夜里睡觉的时候，苏杉杉躺在床上，看着单向玻璃天花板外的星空，对刘雨昕说：“你应该表现得自信一些，刘雨昕，忘了老师教过的东西，这是个电视节目，观众喜欢出众的人，观众才是可以操控竞技场生死的人，如果你不够扎眼，不够有话题，唯一的下场就是死。”

刘雨昕将信将疑。

事实证明苏杉杉是对的，在节目开始前的访谈中，她在摄像机面前流泪说自己倾心刘雨昕已久，不想造化弄人，竟然和她成为了竞技场的对手。

“如果我们之中只有一个人能活下来，我希望是她而不是我。”这是李鸢教苏杉杉说的，她也教刘雨昕说同样的话，刘雨昕觉得背离本心，拒绝开口。

这句话成功营造出一种“你干杯我随意，有钱难买我乐意”的爱情幻象，场上的观众不由得低头抹起眼泪来，主持人黯然神伤，唯一能说出来的话只有祝好运。而刚从访谈上下来的刘雨昕看着直播苦笑，脊背发凉，只觉得这个看似瘦弱的姑娘深不可测，也许自己的性命就结果在这一程。

苏杉杉从台上走下来，偏过头看了一眼身边的刘雨昕，笑意在脸上，嘴里微微有些发苦。这是假象，是她自己营造出来的假象，一颗心多真，到头来也是假的，爱意是假的，故事也是假的。

竞技场内的前十天，苏杉杉和刘雨昕完全是分道扬镳的，苏杉杉利用了自己的长处，和那些能力强劲的人组成盟友，而刘雨昕一个人单打独斗。在白天高温潮湿，夜里气温骤降的雨林中，熬不住衣物粘腻而升火的人是最先死去的，夜里的加农炮声和杀戮者的欢呼是一部恐怖片，鲜血是保护琴弦的松香液，为惊悚的背景乐保驾护航。杀人很容易，对s级的学生来说，在训练室不知演练了多久近身格斗，但真的杀一个人太难，标枪入体，鲜血流出，看着对手眼里的光渐渐流逝，惊恐又不甘地望着自己。刘雨昕闭上了眼睛，她决定让这些人自相残杀，而自己躲到不能再躲为止，至于对上的那个有多强，等对上再说吧。

游戏的首席执行官并不满意刘雨昕逃避的态度，竞技场内连下了几天的暴雨，有一场是酸雨，把她抢到的雨衣直接浇废了，她浑身都是湿的，汗和雨水粘在皮肤上，手指都开始皱皮。太阳下山之前如果还不能找到一个干燥的庇护所，她就会患上低温症死去。她在雨林里穿梭时遇到了16区的姐妹选手，这两个人发现她时，就像是恶极的野兽看见落单的猎物。


	4. 暴雨将至4

解决掉那对姐妹费了刘雨昕不少时间，太阳下山了，周围的气温迅速降下来，她也没了力气，浑身是血，蜷缩在潮湿的苔藓地上，身体开始发冷。

要不怎么说造化弄人呢？搏斗没有夺取她的性命，争抢物资也没有让她死在当场，但是她就要死了，地面冷得像冰窖，她的生命随着体温慢慢下降而流逝，周遭的一切如同一只巨大的水蛭，盘在她的生命线上快活地舞。

苏杉杉发现刘雨昕的时候，她正在死亡边缘游走，过快的体温下降让她的脸色变得苍白，心脏跳动变得微弱。苏杉杉费了点力气把人弄到一个干燥的山洞里，给她盖上毯子和兽皮，但不够，不能升火，没有热源，这些东西毫无用处。苏杉杉只犹豫了几秒，钻进兽皮和毯子里，把两个人的衣服全脱了下来，用最原始的方法维持她的体温。

温度流失过快让刘雨昕产生了一些幻觉，朦胧中她觉得身体开始着火，噩梦侵袭，酸雨倾盆，烧毁了一棵参天大树，苏杉杉不停地摇晃着她让她清醒，让她快些逃走，她的神志没法集中，恐惧包裹住她，冷意追逐她，她别无选择，只能没命地向前跑。

苏杉杉尽量用身体把刘雨昕整个裹起来，后者双目禁闭，身体微微颤抖，本能地喊冷，她清楚地意识到刘雨昕在做噩梦，却醒不来。溺在噩梦中的刘雨昕无意识地蹭来蹭去，苏杉杉只能不停捋她的背。

苏杉杉喜欢刘雨昕，这是一个秘密，他们当然有过交集，在某次s级学生自由指导课上，刘雨昕是她的小老师。那时的刘雨昕，坚韧又沉稳，拘谨又疏离，就像飘在天边的云，她会给任何人帮助，一碗水端得平，一滴不漏，所有人都在她的保护罩下。面具戴在脸上，久而久之，脆弱的那一面被关进牢笼。

只有凡人靠近云，云是不会靠近凡人的。苏杉杉常常写一些诗，或是故事，有时是热切的，有时欢喜中也呆一段悲戚，在四下无人时悄悄塞进刘雨昕的储物柜里。自由的文学在区域国是不能被认同的，信上从来没有署名，也不知道刘雨昕有没有拆开读过，但想着写过了，总会觉得这就让她心满意足了。苏杉杉从未想过有一天她能靠得那么近，把这朵云牢牢抱在怀里——这朵温柔包容万物的云，依着她要保护的人，心甘情愿散开自己，让自己变得很薄，好把所有人都拢进她的穹顶之下。这时苏杉杉才发现，刘雨昕不是万能的，她不是坚不可摧，她也有伤痛，也会害怕，她也会犹豫，脆弱是不会因为锁在牢笼里就消失的，当她睡着的时候，恐惧扼住她的喉咙，要把她溺死在海里。

不知是谁的嘴唇碰到了谁的肌肤，事情变得一发不可收拾。面前的热流把她的路截断了，顷刻间冷意和热流相撞，一双柔软的手，凿开了她的身体，异常精准地把控她的痛苦和欢愉。她踩在欢愉和痛苦之间，恍惚中天空里的星辰变得无限大，挤在一起，把世界照的如同白昼似的，而后一个个全都炸开来，蹦出滚烫的火星溅在她的皮肉上，落在身旁的松枝上，轻易地燃起熊熊烈火，她逃不掉，只能忍受，肌肤的每一寸被烈火淌过的痛楚和灼烧后留下短暂的无知无觉。

白驹驰来，把她驼上背，穿过烈火，从悬崖边上一跃而下，身体失重，徒然伸手，指尖唯有山风留恋缠绵。恐惧让她突然睁眼，视线无法对焦，甚至没有清醒的意识，在黑暗里，身子绷紧得像一轮满月，而后心甘情愿地松下劲来。热流缓慢地浸没头顶，把她稳稳地接住。意识并没有回笼，但噩梦随着冷意散尽了。

苏杉杉感觉怀里的躯体慢慢回暖，心跳声也逐渐清晰起来，她松了一口气，头枕在垒好的干草上，抱着身边人睡着了。

一夜安眠。

场外的观众纷纷落泪，感叹爱意虽真，即将凋零，愤而怒骂这届游戏的总策划。没人知道他们看见的都是假象。

徒有一颗滚烫的真心，甘心编织没有未来故事的假象，仅此而已。


	5. 暴雨将至5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：刘总被少数蜜少前粉骂得蛮惨，大约跟这篇里被当做天煞孤星是差不多的情境吧，希望大家有心理准备；杉会是个大魔王杉的；有流血场景

刘雨昕睁眼的时候，太阳刚刚升起，她躺在一块光滑的石板上，石板上铺满了干草，身上盖着几层巨大的芭蕉叶，衣物整齐地穿在身上，干燥而温暖，精钢制的弓箭靠墙放着，火堆就在靠近石壁的地方，漆黑的一团，早已熄灭。她猛地坐起，伸手把弓箭拿在手里，仔细检查。还好，弓箭保持着能使用的状态，箭尖借着洞穴入口从层叠的灌木缝隙照射进来的阳光折射出冷光。/身/体里的/粘/腻/感还没有消失，头微微有些疼，她疑心自己是做了/春/梦，或是被谁救了，共/度/良/宵？她想不起来了，昨夜解决完那对姐妹之后的事，就如同醉鬼断片，在脑海里没有一点印象。

温度依旧很低，她把芭蕉叶裹在身上，起身走到熄灭的火堆旁伸手探了探——火堆的中心仍然滚烫，把她弄进洞穴里的人应该没走多久。眼下倒也管不上被睡了或是别的，那人救了自己的命，她心里是感激的，但她不知道那是谁，会是苏杉杉吗？毕竟她们没有任何盟友，至少进入竞技场前苏杉杉还在采访里说过那样的话。可她又想起苏杉杉在电视里说爱她时假装出来的模样，少女的情窦初开，原本应该是浪漫纯粹的，但在此之前她们根本不认识，也从没打过照面，这种爱意不能称作爱意，她在利用爱，企图在她们之间筑起信任的桥梁，利用爱让自己心软，从而能找到自己的弱点。

刘雨昕苦笑，这都是命。她原本就沉默寡言，不想被人拿来作了把柄。

如果最后剩下的是她和自己，那人会如何抉择呢？她犹犹豫豫地希望救她的人能死在她前头或者她死在救她的人前头。

屏幕外的人没有给她太多的休息时间，洞穴深处传来一声刺耳的尖叫，无数蝙蝠如同鬼魅，从一个圆盘大小的洞里涌出来，逼得她从藏身之处逃出来，重新进入雨林。

“看！你们看见了吗？我好像见到那个扫把星了！”银铃般的声音说出令人恐惧的话语来，如同从深渊中爬出的恶魔。

身体比脑袋更快作出回应——刘雨昕竭尽全力地向前奔跑起来，凭身体本能躲过从身后破空而来的利剑和长矛，灌木丛树枝上的小刺在脸上和手臂上划开一个个细小的伤口，汗水流过，又痒又疼，身后的人甚至吹起了口哨，如同发现猎物的鬣狗一般起哄道：“我们帮29区灭了扫把星，之后的贡品一定会对我们感激涕零的！”

刘雨昕更像是在落荒而逃了，不仅是逃避捕食者的追赶，也是逃避这些话。

刘雨昕被29区的高级选手称作天煞孤星，她进训练场的那一年起，29区每次抽签必抽中S级选手，且只要S级选手去往都城前一天曾跟她有过接触，无一例外死在竞技场物资储备争夺战当场。除了李鸢，她是五年前的参赛者，在此之前，传说她跟刘雨昕性格不合而以S的评级到A级班训练。和李鸢一同去的搭档与刘雨昕曾是很好的朋友，惨死。不知是谁提了一嘴说29区的高级选手开始死掉的那年只有刘雨昕一人进入训练场，三人成虎，慢慢的，这个言论就成为了一个假的事实，并且很快在各区传开。因为是S级的选手，选手们仍旧对她保持着往日的尊敬，私底下却纷纷希望她能被抽到，能死在竞技场上，这样29区的诅咒就能消失。

纵使每个人都知道，他们恨的是都城，恨的是让他们每日都要担惊受怕、忍饥挨饿的制度和条例，但是辱骂制度会被都城视作反叛。人们需要一个实体来发泄恨意，好像这么做他们心里的疲惫和伤痛就能减轻一点似的，而刘雨昕理所当然地成了恨意发泄的靶子。她太知道别人是怎么看她的了，所以她尽可能忍气吞声，希望他们能有所改观，而不是盯着她不放。

她也希望自己能死在竞技场上，人们的想法会不会因此改观一些呢？

然而S级选手注定优秀，警觉是本能，未雨绸缪、居安思危的道理随着一遍又一遍的训练，深深地刻在骨子里，连刘雨昕自己也没有意识到，本能驱使她把身后的鬣狗引上了自己埋好地雷的那片小树林，她轻巧地跃过埋着雷的那一片，奔向干涸的河道纵身一跃，在半空中一个鹞子翻身，搭箭拉弓，身后的爆炸声和惨叫声同时响起，利箭射出，精准地贯穿被同伴的惨叫吸引，回头看身后的人的脖子，顿时血液喷溅而出，未被波及的唯一一人慌不择路，一脚踩在另一颗雷上，立毙当场。刘雨昕也重重地摔在河床上，眼冒金星，缓了好一会儿才从河床上爬起来，被贯穿脖子的那位鬣狗挣扎了好一会儿才死去，加农炮声响起，目前为止牺牲的所有人的照片映在天幕上，表示都城对贡品们崇高的敬意。

刘雨昕一边数数，一边在心里默默把这些人的名字从名单上划掉，天幕上一共闪过去56个人，也就是说现在竞技场只剩下两个人。很不幸，剩下的那个人是苏杉杉。


	6. 暴雨将至6

都城 蝉蜕

长桌对面的审讯官温和地说：“但我们确实搜索到一些你写的诗，每首诗里有几句……我们认为是在向都城宣战，我们认为您在有意向高级选手灌输反叛情绪……”

“您说的是从我卧室枕头底下找到的那本手抄诗集？……您该不会认为我会把我自己写的东西带到都城来吧，我要带，为什么要带我自己写的诗，我写的诗已经在我脑海里了。”

“那是谁写的诗？”

苏杉杉闭口不言。

“……我们来聊聊别的吧。”审讯官的声音忽远忽近，苏杉杉听得不真切，但她总觉得这声音异常熟悉，“你知道政治吗？整个区域国的政治格局。”

“不，我对政治一无所知。”

“都城是整个区域国的心脏，剩下的28个区是为心脏提供养分的血液，都城建立了法度和强大的军队来保护28个区包括都城人民的安全，这是区域国的政治格局。但就在上上届饥饿游戏之后，我们产生了两位胜利者，29区沸腾了，民众组织了反叛军……反叛的源头来自你们，是你们鼓励了他们。”审讯官微微倾身，补充道：“准确地说，是刘雨昕鼓励了他们。尽管都城试图稳住局面，依旧阻止不了暴民违反法令和制度，29区和16区的暴动破坏了整个平衡，有的区企图效仿，为此，都城采取了必要的行动，防止暴民效仿造成人员伤亡。和平永远都是来之不易的。”

苏杉杉的语气有一丝动摇，“她没有，我也没有，这不是我们的本意。”

“形式大于实质，至少现在，事情因你们而起。”审讯官缓缓吐出这句话，语调飘渺，余音就像一条蛇般从桌子的这一端爬到苏杉杉面前，立起了身子，露出锋利的獠牙，蛇信在她脸上游走。

如同被击碎了覆在脸上镇定自若的面具一样，苏杉杉的下巴微微颤抖，一双剪水瞳颇有些楚楚可怜地看着面前的审讯官，每当她定神凝视，眼前的轮廓总会覆上一层朦胧的光，她开口辩驳道：“不，不是的，我可以解释的！对，她有反叛地意图，她有，可这都是被迫的！她唯一的家人在反叛军手上，如果您的家人也在他们手上，您也会这样做的，不是吗？”她装得情真意切，连眼眶都微微发红，泪水要掉不掉，目光中极尽哀求之意。

“如何证明？”

苏杉杉仿佛一只被掐断脖颈的雀儿，她哽了几秒，垂头说：“我没法证明……”她低头自言自语：“…如果我跟她对话…如果我能告诉她…”她像是落水的人抓住最后一根救命稻草一般抬头，急切地说：“我可以亲口劝说她，让她承认她是被迫的！如果她作为反叛的源头都承认她并不真心加入暴民，其他区有什么理由跟着她暴动？”

这是一个很让人心动的理由，审讯官歪着头看了她一会儿，似乎被说动了，“我可以给你这个机会，”声音厚重的混响感淡了一些，字句都变得清晰了起来，“但在此之前，你需要通过一项检测，我们会确保你没有说谎。”

话音刚落，浓重的睡意如同潮水一般没过苏杉杉的头顶，她奋力挣扎，企图让自己清醒一些，却最终失败了，仰面倒下去，落在柔软的棉花和羽毛里。

第39届饥饿游戏即将结束，屏幕之外那些养尊处优的先生女士担忧地看着公屏分镜里出现的两个幸存者，苏杉杉和刘雨昕，但无人愿意讨论能活下来的是谁。对于典城的人民来说，苏杉杉赛前所说的所有话语和比赛中救了刘雨昕又悄悄离去，足以证明她的爱意，因此失去任何一位都是彻头彻尾的悲剧。在这一点上，没有谁比摄影师做的更好，每个细微的爱意都被更多的镜头夸大到了极点。

身为导师，李鸢的房间门外一早就被典城的记者围了个水泄不通，她不得不把自己从被褥里挖出来，洗漱穿戴整齐之后，打开了大门。

镜头内，游戏策划者显然是想快些把游戏推向高潮，热带雨林的湿度又高了许多，刘雨昕就算是坐在石头上不动，不出几分钟，浑身就湿得像从水里捞出来一样，包里储存的食物也所剩无几了，要想活下去，必须回到他们来时的钓台楼，那里除了武器，还有必要的补给。她爬上了一棵高大的榕树，从高处往外看，以确定自己所在的方位。所幸自己所处的位置离钓台楼并不远，她心里有一丝安慰，但下一秒，这种安慰就消失得无影无踪——高高的补给堆旁坐着一个扎蝴蝶结的女孩子，在阳光下用一口小锅煮着吃食，在她手边不远处，放着一张竹子做的弓和一支简陋的木箭。刘雨昕从包里掏出自己用玻璃瓶底和小镜子做的望远镜往敞开的武器库看，架子上空空如也，唯有靠近地面的一排放着一只面粉袋那么大的铁球，地上残留着干涸的血迹，看样子都城在第一天就派飞机把尸体都拉走了，据她所知，远程进攻的武器第一天就被抢走了，如今散落在竞技场各处，而重型武器，苏杉杉在训练基地试着拿过，拿不动，想必是没拿到武器才不得不自己做弓箭的。

苏杉杉那么明目张胆地坐在那，不怕被射死吗？

刘雨昕满腹孤疑，同时也怀有逃避的心思，但形式似乎并不允许她那么做，赞助气球从天而降，她打开来，木盒里装着十支金光闪闪的精钢箭，比她从钓台楼抢来的箭更细更轻，也意味着射程更远，伴随着一张纸条写着：

无痛死亡，注意靶心位置，祝好运

落款是李鸢。

刘雨昕在心里把李鸢凌迟了八百遍。

“李女士，请问您作为导师，为什么只给刘雨昕提供武器而不给苏杉杉提供武器呢？”

李鸢脸上没有什么表情，“很遗憾地告诉各位，在比赛开始之前，苏杉杉就留下了一封遗书，她希望我竭尽所能帮助刘雨昕获得胜利。”她露出一个苦笑，“我有什么理由拒绝她？”


	7. 暴雨将至7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：拉娘请勿上升真人

像是故意要让人警觉起来，刘雨昕第一支箭射偏了，箭头扎进苏杉杉脚边的草地里，苏杉杉猛地回身，几乎是立刻就进入了进攻状态——拉弓搭箭，蓄势待发，弓最大程度弯曲，好似一轮满月，被削尖的箭头顶着竹片凹陷处，右手食指和中指夹着木箭末端。离她大约二十米不到的地方，刘雨昕以同样的姿势像一尊雕塑一样立着，她眼眶微微发红，拉弓的右手挡住了大部分表情。

如果说当初听苏杉杉说话时还有一点将信将疑，现在已经全然消失了，被背叛的感觉当然是有的，然而可笑的是，背叛的前提是信任建立。她们的信任是怎么建立起来的呢？靠着苏杉杉对着镜头捏造的爱意，靠着李鸢教导的那句“你们必须互帮互助”，靠着在训练场上苏杉杉逼她把她的才能展现，从而吓退她们的对手……那个苏杉杉呢？那个可以跟她携手并肩的苏杉杉在哪？

“我听说过你……”苏杉杉斟酌字句后，在电梯里小心翼翼的开口。

太多人用这种开场白了，刘雨昕都能想到下一句是什么，问问她谣言的事，装模作样问她是不是真的。“是，我是那个传说中给S级选手带来灾祸的扫把星，很抱歉你要成为我的生死搭档……”她自暴自弃地说，反正都要说的，反正都要问的。

“扫把星？”苏杉杉难以置信地看她，立刻知道她是为什么在别扭，“不，我不是这个意思，我听说过这种传闻……但我知道这不是真的，他们只是故意把你当成情绪发泄点而已，你不应该这么想自己。”

刘雨昕忍住漫上来的情绪，脸色变得冷酷，她觉得她应该感谢苏杉杉，至少不是当自己在她身边时，她举起屠刀。不到最后一刻，刘雨昕不乐意杀人，尽管她被训练得很好，这是她最大的弱点。

两个人的僵持没有持续多久，苏杉杉抢先射出了那一箭，不幸的是，箭贴着刘雨昕的耳朵掠过去，深深扎进地面。随后她没有任何犹豫地亮出手里的匕首，朝刘雨昕冲过去。

她是铁了心要杀我。刘雨昕的耳畔响起她在电视上看见苏杉杉说的话，这一箭轻易斩断了她们之间刚建立起来的微弱至极的联系，她发出一声冷笑，手一松，离弦的箭准确地贯穿苏杉杉的右肩，特制精钢箭独有的惯性增加机制把她掀翻在地。

刘雨昕反手从箭筒里又抽出一支箭，搭上弓，朝倒下的人走去，一直走到她身边，一脚把她手上的匕首踢到三米开外的地方，箭瞄准了她的脑袋，她很狼狈，头发被汗沾成一绺一绺的，头上绑着两人见面时就绑着的大红蝴蝶结，现在也沾上了泥，在红纱上结了块。

精钢箭不比木箭，只要松手，苏杉杉必死无疑。

苏杉杉躺在地上，右肩血流如注，脸色因为失血迅速变得苍白，露出一个欣慰的笑，认命般闭上双眼，“松手。”她恳求般地小声说。

箭脱弓，蝴蝶结被钉在地面。

苏杉杉睁开了眼，孤疑地看向刘雨昕，后者蹲了下来，摸向她腰间的储物袋，从里面拿出一把电浆枪，枪上标着30米射程，且等离子光束能量充足——如果刚才苏杉杉拿出枪来射她，而不是那支木箭，最后一声加农炮响会是她黄泉路上的哀乐。

她看向苏杉杉，眼中涌起复杂的情绪。她想起电视机前那个光彩照人的苏杉杉描绘出的浪漫爱情，“如果我们之中只有一个人能活下来，我希望是她而不是我。”电浆枪告诉她，至少这一句是真情实意，没有半个字的假。

场外的观众沸腾了，有人大声咒骂本届游戏策划，质问为什么要让这对苦命鸳鸯做这样的抉择。

李鸢咧嘴笑了一下，他们果然当真了。

一时间群情激愤，不少人举牌要求策划方改变游戏规则，让这对爱人活下来。

“和平代表真善美，那么为什么不能让这对年轻人活下来，继续她们的爱情！她们已经做了她们该做的了！”

刘雨昕跪了下来，她试图按住苏杉杉流血的伤口，直到双手沾满鲜血，她垂着头，眼泪顺着鼻翼滴落在苏杉杉脸上。

苏杉杉虚弱地笑了笑，抬手摸摸刘雨昕的脸，劝道：“刘老师，哭泣是，不能改变这个结果的，我们必须做出抉择，我已经准备好了。”

“所以你在电视台上说的……都是真的？是从什么时候开始的？”

“从你温柔地对待所有人的时候就开始了，你还记得吗？那个e班半夜在训练室里哭的女孩子…你告诉她说：

如果你一直不相信你自己，没有人会相信你，所以你要给你自己信心，你有了底气，你的对手自然会惧怕你。

可是你从来都没有说服过你自己…”苏杉杉说，刘雨昕的头发落在她手里，真就像云，或是棉花糖，软绵绵的，“你还是害怕，怕流言蜚语，怕那个根本不真实的扫把星的称号…所以我就想啊，”苏杉杉的眼泪从眼角流出来，落进鬓发里，“你要活着，多给一点时间来原谅你自己…”

“……所以低温症的时候也是你救的我？所以你说爱我都是真的？”

苏杉杉伸手抓住了刘雨昕的衣领，把她拉近了自己，微微支起上半身在她唇上落下一个吻，温热却涩得发苦，带着一股血腥气，这个动作牵动了伤口，更多的血流出来，染红了整个右肩。

会场里观众的情绪在这一刻达到了极点，有人高声哀求道：“请夏理事赦免这两位可怜的年轻人吧！”

苏杉杉把电浆枪塞进刘雨昕手里，“来吧，对着我的脑袋来一枪，你就可以回家去了，不会再有人说你是扫把星。你是S级选手，这是你应得的。”

“不行！”刘雨昕情绪激动，她深深地知道，如果她杀死了苏杉杉，她就永远都回不去了，她的灵魂会永远被囚禁在竞技场里，甚至直至她死去，棺材板被钉死，竞技场会成为她的地狱，“你不能把我一个人留在这里！”

苏杉杉虚弱地笑着，“没关系，我很快也要死了，其实也不必真要你动手，我总是会比你先死的。”她衣服上的血迹已经扩大到胸口了。

刘雨昕绝望地恳求她，撕扯自己身上的布料试图止血，无果。她做出了抉择——她拿起了电浆枪，握住苏杉杉那只没有受伤的手，释然地流泪，“那我们就一起吧，我不想那么孤独地回去。”

“刘雨昕你疯了！”苏杉杉惊恐地想抽回手，无奈失血过多让她没有任何力气，她抽不回来，她破口骂道：“你知不知道你自己在做什么！？”

“我知道，”刘雨昕笑了一下，抠着扳机，对准了两人紧握的手，“我们一起回家。”


	8. 暴雨将至8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：分镜式描写，拉娘请勿上升真人

13区地下城

即将扣下扳机的那一刻，一支锋利的冰锥从苏杉杉的眉心扎进去，贯穿了她的脑袋，刘雨昕惊恐地抬头，凶手脸上糊了一脸血，浑身上下布满了伤口，维持着往下扎冰锥的姿势，一头扑倒在地上。

“苏杉杉！”刘雨昕发出一声悲鸣，从床上坐起来，身上起了一层薄薄的冷汗，缓了好一会儿才告诉自己这是13区地下城的小隔间，镇静剂给了她几个小时算得上是平静的睡眠，却也仅仅只是能入睡，梦里她又回到第39届饥饿游戏的竞技场，被饥饿、灼热与生死有命紧紧裹挟。旁边床的人翻了个身朝向她，她在心里祈祷这是苏杉杉，却悲哀地发现躺着的人是李鸢。

“又做噩梦了？”不像往常那样针锋相对，李鸢苦笑了一下，甚至带着一些关切的语气问她，“你看，你又用这种失望的眼神看我，你又梦见竞技场了？”

刘雨昕点头。

“这次苏杉杉在你梦里是什么样子？被一箭穿心，还是被剑齿虎咬死？”李鸢描述得颇为轻松。

刘雨昕闻言皱了皱，偏过头去不理她。

李鸢看她排斥的样子，并不生气，“我也总是做这种梦，”她自顾自地说，“七年了，我无时无刻不活在竞技场。”她起身，从墙上抠下一个小暗格的门，拿出一小支玻璃管，用砂轮割开盖子递给刘雨昕，“口服镇静剂，缓解心跳加速，减少肾上腺素分泌的，没什么副作用。”

刘雨昕孤疑地接过来，慢慢地喝了。

李鸢缩回到被子里，“看你心事重重的，担心苏杉杉？不妨跟我聊聊，外面那些人我想你也信不过。”

刘雨昕暗自斟酌了一会儿，觉得李鸢说的也不无道理。至少第一次比赛前，李鸢是绞尽脑汁让她俩同时活了下来，她虽然性格上喜怒无常，做事也剑走偏锋，但总归是能洞悉许多常人没法察觉的东西。况且相比较而言——她被救之后清醒过来时，李鸢试图跟她解释整个情况，向她道歉，而这儿的守卫直接给她来了一针镇定剂。

她说出自己的担忧，“宋木秋会救杉杉吗？”

李鸢掩饰性地苦笑了一下，“回答你之前，我想让你先看看这个视频。”她反手按下床头的按钮，从床头柜上伸出一个投影镜头，在墙上投下一块小小的屏幕，“这是你用镇定剂期间，典城用无线电发布的直播采访。”

刘雨昕缩进被子里，目不转睛地看着屏幕。

屏幕上先是出现典城的标志，而后出现陈琳和苏杉杉的身影，卿何身着一席宝蓝色西服，坐在一张镶了金边的深红色天鹅绒沙发上，苏杉杉则身着白裙，薄纱点缀双肩，灰蓝的发丝间若隐若现几根金丝，她坐在另一边的红沙发上猩红色勾勒出一个饱满的轮廓，看着跟正常人没什么区别，双颊却微微凹陷下去，眼影极重，也盖不住她眼下一片乌青，颧骨上微微泛着粉，整个人看起来快要枯萎，却偏偏被伪装成一朵盛放的玫瑰，白得刺眼夺目。刘雨昕看了一眼就明白，一定是蝉蜕的人给她注射了药物，折磨她的精神，让她很快地屈服，这是都城经常对囚犯做的事——他们喜欢把猎物玩够了再吃。

“苏杉杉女士，很高兴你能接受我的采访。”陈琳脸上一如既往的招牌笑容，这次带了敌意，“我们的观众对第40届……也就是刚过去那一届的饥饿游戏的情况感到好奇和不满，可以跟我详细说说当时竞技场发生的事情吗？”

苏杉杉很勉强地回了一个僵硬的笑，声音略有些颤抖，“我所知道的是…比赛中途，有选手配合…配合暴徒，把…把竞技场外围破坏了…”她停顿了一会儿，盯着大理石桌面上的紫葡萄，仿佛很努力地回忆着什么一样，“他们掳走了刘雨昕…对，”她又重复了一遍，“他们掳走了刘雨昕。”

“我听到的版本很不一样，”陈琳收敛了笑容，“从技术部截获的情报来看，刘雨昕虽然不知道这件事，但她是倾向于成为暴徒中的一份子的，是这样吗？还有，有人说，其实你和刘雨昕根本就不相爱，你们只是逢场作戏，我说的对吗？”

苏杉杉绞紧了手指。

此时有个音量更低的话外音断断续续地说道：“已经修改了无线电波的辐射范围，目前辐射状态稳定，29个区都会看到这场直播…已设定时间，直播将在一小时内结束…”

苏杉杉的眼圈红了，“不…我爱她当然是真的，我要是不爱她，为什么我不在她低温症的时候杀死她？我爱她，我爱她胜过一切…”

刘雨昕双手抱住了头，却不敢捂住双耳，生怕漏掉一个字。

“你说她有成为暴徒的倾向…”苏杉杉悲伤地说，“我不得不承认…她说过关于…关于这方面…她希望她的家人能不再挨饿受冻…”

“也就是说她确实想要打破和平的局面，从而带动那么多无辜的人跟她一起找死？”陈琳有些不耐烦地打断。

“不是的不是的…她只是希望每个人能不为粮食和活下去发愁…至于那些反叛的…什么东西，都是她被洗脑了…他们洗脑的水平很厉害…”苏杉杉几乎是哀求的神色，人在崩溃边缘游走。

“那么，如果刘雨昕这时候也能看见这个直播，你有什么话要对她说的吗？”陈琳得意的敲了敲手上的问题板，做了一个邀请的手势，让苏杉杉对着镜头说话。

苏杉杉把头深深埋在裙摆里，平复了许久，抬头朝向镜头外的刘雨昕，神色恐惧，“刘老师，如果你能看见这条直播，我期望你，放下手里的箭吧，我们需要和平……”她的眼神突然变化，语速变得快起来，那种因恐惧产生的哽咽消失了，几乎是歇斯底里地说出来最后几句话，“关闭无线电发射装置，都城是用这个定位我们的基地的…”

陈琳立刻跳起来命令道：“快！终止直播！快啊…”画面立即一片黑暗，只有声音还在外放着。

“…还在黑暗中挣扎的各区，请你们挺住！刘雨昕会带领援军来救你们于水火！请你们再坚持…”这几句话伴随着传来的手忙脚乱的拔线声，戛然而止。


	9. 暴雨将至9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：LSD-25：麦角酸二乙酰胺，一种致幻剂；拉娘请勿上升真人

13区地下城

屏幕回到无信号输入的状态，刘雨昕依然盯着那个黑了的屏幕，仿佛能把墙上盯出个洞来。

李鸢按下off键，床头柜上的镜头关闭，缩了回去。“这就是你熟睡期间的全部信息。”

“都城…会把她怎么样？”刘雨昕强迫自己问出这句。

“不知道，你当我会读心术吗？”李鸢回怼，“不过至少他们不会把她弄死…都城需要一个筹码，苏杉杉作为筹码，不会死…”她沉默了一会儿补充道，“但可能还不如死了。”

她甚至不用看都能猜到刘雨昕绝望的眼神。

李鸢倒是很平静，革命是一定会死人的，只是死的人多少和死的人是谁的问题，她看向蜷缩着的刘雨昕，解释道：“你有机会救她，你现在是反叛军的精神领袖，如果说全国直播前，筹备这场革命的人里还有人有异议，直播之后就没有了，苏杉杉言语里越是否认你精神反叛，就越表面你自主精神反叛的意愿。他们看重你，你只需要接受成为朝鸫鸟的条件，你提出的条件，他们都会答应。”

刘雨昕翻身坐起，“包括救杉杉？”

李鸢回答说：“是的，但…”她话锋一转，“…你知道，有些斗争，亘古不变，你看着可能觉得，反叛军好像是拧成一股的绳，他们就像向日葵，朝鸫鸟是他们的太阳，可他们也不全是向日葵，也许有个后羿混入其中。有时候树立一个精神并不一定要精神的载体还活着，死亡的载体可以更好地激励活下来的人，可以被更好地控制，或者，傀儡也可以被更好地控制……”她打了个隔墙有耳的手势。

刘雨昕想起在13区苏醒的那天，自己质问李鸢时，她附在自己耳边说的话：“他们原本要救的不是你，只是相对来说你会好控制些。”她那时被怒气冲昏了头脑，不曾细究这句话其中的深意，现在再听李鸢模棱两可又意有所指的话只觉得毛骨悚然。

李鸢饶有趣味地看着刘雨昕惊恐的小表情。在李鸢的心里，她已经接受了革命死人的命题，历史的悲剧总是反复上演的，最坏也就是自己作为政治犯被陷害致死。这个过程中她把自己摘了出来，以一个旁观者的身份观察每个人的一举一动，忍不住的时候就放出几个弹幕来，反正她也没有可以爱的人了。“你当初在S级的位置上训练的时候，真是光练了杀人放火，还被教唆得那么内敛，那么听教练的话。这也是我厌恶S级的原因之一，看起来完美无缺的东西总是会有漏洞……好好想想我刚才说的话和苏杉杉极力让大家相信你是朝鸫鸟最佳人选的深意。”她熄了灯，一副“老子讲完了老子要睡觉不要打扰我”的样子躺下来背过身去。

“我最后还想问一个问题。”刘雨昕闷闷地说。

“说。”

“她能撑到我们去救她吗？”

都城 蝉蜕

“注射160微克医用LSD-25*，植入精神框架，建立梦境……”

“注射完毕，系统调试结束，系统开启，一层梦境建立完毕，二层梦境建立完毕……”

“你撒谎了。”审讯官冷冷地说，“你不应该做出格举动的，都城不喜欢不受控制的人，你会生不如死。”

苏杉杉又回到那个压抑的审讯室，眩晕感没有完全消失，审讯官的声音仿佛就在耳边，震得鼓膜生疼。她并不驳斥审讯官的话，如果反叛军没有起义，如果她没有参加第39届饥饿游戏，她会趁着给牛羊喂食的间隙跑到运煤那条小路上闻闻新开的野花，和别的孩子一样捡一筐从摇晃的车上掉落下来的煤球，匀出一些来去黑市上换些大米带回家，日复一日，直到老去，死去，千万芸芸众生之一而已。可现在呢，死亡有了新的意义，她用仅有的几秒换取了所有人的生机。“没关系，我的目的已经达到了，”苏杉杉泰然自若地笑着，“朝鸫鸟归位，我受不受都城控制都不会影响起义。”

“哦？是吗？”审讯官的语调有了些起伏，嘲讽中透着一丝悲凉，“你怎么确信朝鸫鸟归位了？倘若她没有归位呢？”

苏杉杉心头一凛，不受控制地盯着桌子对面的审讯官。那人胸有成竹地摘下了兜帽，苏杉杉的视野莫名地清晰起来，她清楚地看见对面的人一头干净的灰发，瘦削的脸庞和脑袋两边坠着的夸张的太阳耳饰——这是第40届饥饿游戏开始前的电视访谈上刘雨昕戴的那对耳环，这个人也恰恰就是她朝思暮想的人。

“刘雨昕！”苏杉杉猛地起身，身后凳子把她吸住了，“你怎么会在这？！你不是被救走了吗？你在这干什么？你会死的！”她拼命想站起来，两边出现两个守卫，一人按住她一只胳膊把她牢牢固定在凳子上。

“他们背叛了我们，”她面前的刘雨昕苦笑，“没人会来救我们了，你不该轻信他们的话的。”

有人从外面进来，给刘雨昕戴上了枷锁，押着她离开，苏杉杉只能眼睁睁看着，陷入深深的自我怀疑当中，她苦苦哀求，“我要见夏理事，让我见见他！放了刘雨昕，她什么都不知道！”

有人拿出了电击器，按在了她的脖子上，她在强电流作用下失去了意识，失去意识前的一秒，一个声音说：“第一层梦境坍塌，进入第二层梦境，注意，目标人物精神极不稳定。”


End file.
